Portable, battery-containing, rechargeable power packs are commonly employed as a power source for various electrically power operated devices, for example, and to include, but not be limited to, rechargeable, battery-operated flashlights and power tools, which are recharged by inserting a pronged plug into a standard AC household outlet with circuitry providing for the conversion and transformation of the AC source to recharge the battery power source.
Currently on the market are transformerless (no isolation), rechargeable systems where there is no DC power output delivered, such as rechargeable flashlights and portable, hand held vacuum cleaners. Also on the market are transformer isolated, rechargeable systems where there is a power output delivered, such as rechargeable battery systems and wall mount AC, rechargeable devices. These systems use a transformer to protect the user from electrical shock and consequently, have additional size, weight and cost.
Some of the battery-operated, rechargeable devices employ prong plugs in a fixed position, while other devices provide for the prong plug to swivel between an extended use position and a hidden or flush non-use position. Where an AC rechargeable, battery-operated power pack contains an external outlet for connection with another electrical apparatus, such as a cable with an outlet plug for connection for example to a household battery-operated, portable computer game with a video screen, such as a Game Boy.RTM. video game (Game Boy.RTM. is a trademark of Nintendo of America, Inc.), then there are electrical safety concerns relating to the outlet cable. It is most desirable for safety reasons to insure and provide that the plug to recharge the power pack is not connected and fully disconnected from the AC power source when the prong plug is in a hidden or flush position, since if there is a defect, AC power is not desired on the outlet cable and outlet plug.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide for an electrically safe, rechargeable, battery-containing power pack for recharging from an AC power source without danger of the outlet power exiting through an outlet, such as a cable and outlet plug or the power pack.